The Paths We Walk
by Xephe
Summary: Being the apprentice of a missing nin sometimes means your not trusted. But then again that depends on the missing nin doesn't it? What if Sasuke was never around for the massacre? what if he was captured a year before. And not by Orochimaru :3
1. Suna's 鬼

This was written for no purpose, I've never written fan fiction before and I'm pretty sure I've read all the naruto Fan fiction possible. XD time to add some of my own!

If you hate Sasuke, chibi Sasuke, rampaging squirrels or the killing of random Nins please leave now.

Naruto is (c) Kishi; the ideas for the story are from my head and probably will have dawned in yours at some point to. We can't all watch the same program and not have any coinciding thoughts whatsoever. scratches head

* * *

There was once a perfect family of shinobi, all known for their talent and overall untouchable nature however no family is perfect, nor, is any person untouchable.

Sasuke shifted slightly next to his mother, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he glanced across the streets of Suna.

The Uchiha, being the trophy clan of Kohona were currently being represented in Suna by his father and head of the clan Fugaku with his family. Apparently (or so his mother told him,) Itachi would be doing that soon, and once again the proud glint and tone of voice caused little Sasuke to flinch and shuffle his feet. He knew he was an embarrassment, his parents didn't hesitate in telling him so and if anyone cared to pay attention to him they'd see the mounting inferiority complex dragging down on his small shoulders.

Not that anyone ever bothered to spare him a second glance, let alone try and see the obviously invisible weights on his little being.

"That's what Itachi's going to do when he's clan head! Isn't it Itachi?" Her head shifted to take in the face of her impassive eldest while trying to not look to put out by the sand floating around her. Itachi didn't seem bothered by it and slowed his pace to match Sasuke's small progress.

"hn" exclaimed the stoic teen. Though how he did that we cannot be certain but then again, when the Kazekage's son decides to appear a lot of people tended to exclaim. Then they ran for their lives. Which, sad to say is exactly what Mikoto did while grabbing her eldest and fleeing down the street with a speed that the Yondaime would awe.

Sasuke however was not hoisted to safety nor did see any need to be. Opting to remain quiet and observe the red head. Said red-head had taken Sasuke's silence and 'not running away' to be a sign to edge closer to the small raven.

"Um..." Sasuke noted that the child was not going to be the first to speak, so in an act of goodwill and perhaps desperation he did what no Uchiha should do.

"HI! I'm Uchiha Sasuke! Nice to meet ya!" Sasuke leaned forward and offered his hand like he'd seen on TV, painting a grin across his face and hoping he didn't look too scary. His brother had smiled once and his mother had cried for pity before backpedalling into the sink, resulting in knocking herself into a state of unconsciousness.

The effect was quite frightening, the child, who had yet to be named, tensed. His brow rose (I would say eyebrows but of course he has none so shrugs) and his eyes widened comically before whispering an apology while lightly grabbing his hand. Then with a speed that rivalled his mother pelted down an alleyway. To say Sasuke was nonplussed and slightly depressed was an understatement, why the hell was everyone so fast today?

With a heavy sigh the small Uchiha began to make his way in the direction his mothers blazing form had trailed off in only to smack right into someone. "Sorry! I should have been watching where I was...oh..." Sasuke blinked and looked up at his brother's smirking face.

"Ne, sorry Sasuke it was my fault, let's go get some ice cream." Oh this was too good to be true! His brother cared about him and he wanted to take him for ice cream! No one had ever asked him if he wanted ice cream! His parents frequently asked Itachi as did other relatives but no one ever bothered with him. Itachi truly was his hero, he knew his brother cared, and maybe now he'd actually train him.

Grabbing his hand the younger shook with excitement "Really!? When! Now? Where does ice cream? And can I have umm... chocolate? I've never had chocolate." His only reply was the hand on his head steering though the once again busy street. Soon the street was far behind and Sasuke was starting to get tired but he wouldn't complain! He was 5! 5 year olds don't get tired or complain, especially not Uchiha.

The streets were smaller now and had a more distinct scent, if Sasuke had to be really sure he might guess they were almost to the outskirts.

Suddenly Itachi swerved and he was led down a dank alley. "Are you sure this is the way to the ice cream?" Sasuke called out innocently as Itachi released his grip on him and turned to face him.

"Aa sorry Sasuke maybe next time but I figure this should be better than ice cream. You get to meet an acquaintance of mine, he's going look after you while we're doing business here in Suna so you behave for him okay?" Then, like so many times before Itachi poked him in the forehead before turning and dashing away.

"Aniki?" Sasuke seriously felt this wasn't a good day and that whoever his brother was leaving him with may not be the best candidate if he had to meet in an alley. The area around the alley was pretty deserted, a sand storm had been forecasted and no one really wanted to brave it. Feeling frightened by the surroundings and the silence the little Uchiha slid down the wall and brought his knees up close to him.

The sun was starting to set when someone actually entered the street, and when I said entered I meant the figure ran though not sparing the small child a second glance. A second man followed currently after that sped through in a panic. His laboured breaths rebounding through the narrow passage only slightly muffled by the sand storm over head. His eyes landed on the child and Sasuke 

watched as light glinted off his headband. Identifying him as a Suna Nin. Hopes raised Sasuke feebly began to talk only for the man to cut him off.

"Well Well, I knew you underestimated me but you should realise henge wont save you now."

Sasuke was terrified; obviously the man was mistaking him for someone else!? He wasn't in henge and he didn't even know him. However before he could gain his ability to talk back the man had descended on him, his ragged breaths pitching the seriousness of the situation. With a jerk Sasuke fell to the side and out of the way from the Nin. Getting to his feet quickly and keeping the Nin in his vision. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't even in academy and- the Nin was too fast for him and slashed in a zigzag across his face. Then he pitched forward blood splashing Sasuke as a kunai firmly lodged in his back.

"Whoops! Sorry about that un! Oh, hey you're bleeding yeah? You should get that seen to."

The child, whimpering looked up to find the source of the voice to be a blonde man standing sideways on the wall. Had Sasuke not possibly been bleeding to death he may have been amazed, the for-mentioned blond hopped down and took the child's hand quietly away from his face ignoring the pained cry that came with it. Gazing disinterestedly on the gash that had not only cut his cute little cheek but slit the eyelid and the soft flesh above.

"Come on, seen as you helped finish that guy off then I'll fix you up. un" Blondie face split into a grin and in a matter of seconds the little boy was hoisted under his arm and they were speeding off across the desert. Remaining awake became a battle but soon he faded into black as well as the blonde who had accosted him.

...,...,...,...,--"" ""--,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

Back in the alley however some Suna ANBU were conversing with a panicked Uchiha family. News only an hour earlier had mentioned that a Nin (who shall remain nameless :D ) had been assassinated by a missing Nin for reasons unknown. It then came to light from a note in the man's hand that the nin was to pick up the youngest Uchiha and the murder was passed on to the Uchiha family. Horror had met them and the whole of Suna had been brought to a halt to find the assassin and Sasuke. Only then was it that they found the dead Suna Nin and Sasuke wasn't in the alley any more.

"He's gone. My baby's gone" Mikoto was repeating it staring wide eyed at the blood on the pavement. There was so much blood, was it Sasuke's as well? Her eyes drifted to her eldest who was hunched across the dead man his eyes blank and his face apathetic, but his eyes, his eyes were all but dead to her nothing filled them and Mikoto wondered. Mikoto wondered whether he would be ok. She knew, knew he felt it was his fault but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to care. Her baby was gone and no one would venture further than the village in the sand storm. Her husband had been reduced to violence to try and sway their mind set but it got him nowhere.

...,...,...,...,--"" ""--,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

Sasuke twitched, his face itched like a bitch and he was cold. Slowly he peeled the eye that didn't hurt open and blearily took in his surroundings. Only to find the blonde guy once again in his face with the way to happy grin on his face.

"Well well well it seems the koneko (1) has woken up! un" He waggled his eyebrows which brought Sasuke's 'Stupid radar' into temporary arrest. "I took care of your face yeah, it wasn't too hard but your gonna have a scar when it's healed properly." The blonde guy shifted back to give him a little space. "Oh and sorry about that, I had to stick him in a genjutsu so he didn't notice me, I had figured I wasn't gonna find you so...I didn't think he'd turn on you. Just that mangy alley cat that was eying your toes up" He chortled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Sasuke being the bright spark he was immediately picked up on his capturer's words. So... he's been kidnapped?

"A-Are you holding me ransom?" Sasuke was trying to be brave but after seeing the guy kill in front of him he couldn't help but voice his concern.

"Geez, you're awfully calm for a baby. But in answer to your question." The Blondie clapped his hands together and stared at him till he felt the urge to fidget. "I the artist, Deidara am appointing you! Yeah to be my apprentice!" There was a gleeful glint in Deidara's eyes as he took in the small hunched figure, his partially covered face twisting into a look of disbelief and his mouth slowly forming an 'o'

"I, uh, had to get rid of your babysitter first" he scratched his head" but it's not like they're gonna miss you if they pawned you off on him anywho!" Sasuke flinched and Deidara smacked his hand to his face. "But I think you'll make a good student yeah! I'll teach you my arts and get some of my buddies to help... and you'll return the favour"

"How?" Sasuke was very curious now, he had a teacher! Someone was looking at HIM for once.

"Oh we'll sort something out" The creepy glint was back in his eyes so Sasuke, being the smart little child he was, just scrunched his eyes up and pretended to be asleep again. Pretty pointless when you're in the company of a missing Nin but oh well.

* * *

OH MAN I made Dei sound like a pervy man ' he's not though it's NOT a DeiSasu.

koneko Kitten

AN: ha-ha first chapter! Yay! :D

If anyone's actually reading this don't be too harsh. I don't write often n-n' let alone fan-fiction

Btw if someone is reading this and not doing this -- "HAHAHAH WUT A LD OF CRaPPPPPP LOLOLOLOLOL"

What do you think? : X


	2. Forgot 忘れっぽい 人｡

**Chapter 2 – A Good Ninja Has A Fashion Sense.**

It was _cold_.

Scratch that, it was freezing. Not only was Sasuke shivering but now his face was pressed against the scratchy dirt floor of the cave, blearily he raised himself into a sitting position and searched the cave for his 'sensei-by-force.' The same cycle had repeated itself for nearly a month and although Deidara 'sensei' wasn't unkind he had refused to teach or even leave the cave unless it was for necessary reasons; such as food or supplies. Usually the blonde would wait till he knew Sasuke was sleeping before leaving the cave, however, today seemed to be an exception.

Hope flared to life in his eye as he quickly noted the lack of life in the cave. This was his chance; finally he could escape and find help. His injured face throbbed painfully as he struggled to shake off his sleepy state and take action.

Cautiously, still wary of his captures presence Sasuke padded to the entrance of the cave trying to remain in the shadows as much as possible in his slow progress out of the dark. Finally his work paid off as he stepped from the shadowy gloom into the early morning sunshine, sure he'd been allowed out but only under supervision and never beyond the tree he was currently passing. Well that broke Deidara's first rule, how much further could he get without the ex Iwa-Nin halting his path?

He expelled the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and with a grin too big for his face set out further into the forest. The cave and its cover quickly disappearing as he climbed the slope that kept the spot hidden from wandering eyes.

The further he got the more relief he felt, like every little thing didn't matter anymore, so he smelt bad and probably, if not definitely, looked pathetic at least he was free. The relief didn't last long however. The trees became thicker and light started to dim as the beams struggled to reach the forest floor. Uchiha's didn't feel fear but 6 year olds do and Sasuke wasn't an exception.

'Aniki wouldn't be scared' He flinched as a bird took off from its perch. Sasuke jerked round to get a full view, unable to use the sight in his left eye. Even after a month he hadn't recovered properly. Deidara had spoke of infection and immune systems but it didn't make too much sense to him it just hurt and that's all he knew, still the blonde had promised it would get better soon. 'Aniki would be a perfect ninja; he'd know what to do!'

Sasuke frowned, what would Itachi do? Killing seemed to come to mind but killing wouldn't get him anywhere at the moment. An image of his brother attacking a tree in complete seriousness shook the fear away for the moment.

As silent as such a young child can be he continued to pick his way through the dappled forest fully concentrating on his path and ignoring his tired feet. It would be dark soon and he hadn't eaten or drank since the night before. Mildly he wondered if Deidara was trying to find him, and if he was going to succeed. Unfortunately the latter was correct and it took all the control he had not to scream when the blue-eyed Nin casually appeared upside-down on the tree branch in front of him. 

Instead of the scream that had threatened to emerge he fell over with a strangled yelp, staring wide-eyed at the man.

"How do you do that!?" He exclaimed, finally accepting his obvious defeat.

"Well if you stopped running away I might teach you it! Un" There was a tone of amusement laced into the elder's voice as he grinned down at his 'apprentice.'

Deidara inwardly pumped his fist into the air as the kids face flicked between awe and excitement. Sure the kid wanted to go home but he also wanted attention and no matter how stubborn the kid seemed; he seemed to be seeing the benefits of staying with him.

Some might have wondered why Deidara at the tender age of 16 wanted an apprentice so badly and if they were to question him his response would have been simple.

'I want to teach someone my tricks yeah' the response could also have elicited the one finger salute. But it was true and no matter how overlooked the Uchiha's second heir was he hadn't escaped Deidara's radar. Oh no. Deidara had been watching the child for a while now and when his opportunity came he seized it with vigour. All Sasuke needed was to be moulded and Deidara was exceptional at moulding new clay.

Deidara became solemn as he gazed at the small the child. "They've presumed you dead Sasuke. No one's coming to rescue you."

Damn.

The child seemed to wilt at the news but oddly he seemed to not be surprised. Obviously no matter how much he wanted to be rescued, he knew the chances were slim to none even with such a high clan.

"Oh" The child's voice seemed to break slightly, misery seeping into his tone and Deidara couldn't help but respect the little raven for the effort he put into looking uncaring. Even if his heart was breaking. "I-I suppose they don't really need me with Aniki around."

Deidara patted the Sasuke's head sympathetically before slowly bending down and letting the shaky child climb onto his back, pretending not to notice the tears that seeped into his shirt or the shudder of his cargo.

oOo

Itachi's apathetic face slid into a frown. A month. It had been only a month since Sasuke had been taken and his parents had decided to cut their losses and stop searching, carrying on as if the younger Uchiha had never existed. _Itachi was disgusted._ They hadn't even looked for him properly, claiming that he could be half way across the ocean by the time the sandstorm had ended. Of course the news that they had stopped looking had spread through Kohona's gossip circles like a flame in a barn.

However the reaction was all the same, shock and uncertainty. When he passed whispers would follow or his elders would condole him for his loss. Nothing really worked though; Itachi himself 

would have gone searching for Sasuke if not for the hokage forbidding such action. Apparently finding his brother was not a priority, other Uchiha children could fit the title of heir if anything were to happen to him.

He may be cold and stoic but Itachi cared for his brother like any older sibling would. One day he would find Sasuke again and it would be ok. A little part of him felt strangely comforted by the lie.

Once again he shook away the depressing thoughts and shifted through the thick crowd, apparently an odd blond had been seen about and the Sandaime wanted to quell any threat to security, especially when the Nin was thought to be spying on the Uchiha clan.

oOo

Deidara grimaced, seriously he preferred the kid crying especially instead of this. The brat had woke him up at 6am and demanded to be taught. Shouldn't that be his job!?

Obviously the kid didn't think so by the way his angry pouting was slowly destroying any objections he had. Damn, this kid put every other kid to shame with his instant 'mega-pout-of-foreboding-doom'.

Slowly he raised an eyebrow as Sasuke suddenly sat down and stared at the floor in-front of him. The hell? Was he bi-Polar?

"Sorry" a quiet voice called out, obviously he must have been expressing his thoughts out loud and not in his head, Deidara mentally slid his hand down his face. "But… will you train me please? You said that's why you took me but so far I've done nothing." A frown appeared on the small face peering up at him nervously. Ah this was Dei's time to shine!

"I thought you didn't want to be taught?" He began to fiddle with a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

"I thought you wanted to go back and see your family? Why do you want to learn now? Un."

Sasuke face scrunched up as he figured out how to word it. The blonde couldn't do anything but quell the excitement that Sasuke may just be the genius he had thought him to be. He'd began wondering why the kid hadn't tried to escape when he was gone but it seems the brat's observational skills we're sharp and he knew that it would be pointless until he was out of range.

Like Kohona- far out of range. When the simple alarm seal had flared to life on his wrist he'd been perusing the Icha-Icha section in the Uchiha sector's bookstore. It was a pretty big hit novel in the City and Deidara couldn't help but wonder what the implications of that were. His purpose for being there were not to actually buy a book, he was simply trying to find out what the city was doing about the missing heir. Clans were the heart of a ninja city and when something goes wrong the whole town is abroad with gossip.

That day, unlike some of the other day's that he'd casually bypassed any anbu/guards/genin, was much laxer in security. The city itself almost deserted.

Noticing something was very amiss he had focused on finding a large amount of chakra signatures and lo and behold in there held the answer. Then pivoting to his right he darted quickly through the darker streets of Kohona before reaching the destination.

Main Street, from the Hokage's Tower all the way up to the Academy was crammed with silent people all dressed in dull clothing.

A procession walked down the middle of the split. Obviously the first person he'd seen was the hokage, withered body gliding down towards the altar and offering a prayer. Then, at this point he had narrowed his eyes in distaste, came the Uchiha's, all as blank as the last. Not one of them seemed to show remorse over the loss of Sasuke.

The children behind them however we're another matter, he had guessed from the amount and the chunin at the front that if Sasuke had stayed this would have been his class. Of course it was that or the clan's and other families decided to let their children pay respects to a friend they barely had time to know.

A little blonde child (who he now remembered to have a nagging feeling of familiarity about) suddenly ran to the hokage and buried his face into his robes howling loudly. Damn. He'd liked that kid, knew how to set the mood nicely.

Then again Deidara also thought blowing up village's set the mood nicely.

A hand waved in-front of his face and he swore slightly watching onyx eyes widen.

" What does that mean?" was the innocent query of Sasuke.

"SHIT DON'T DO THA-" Deidara could feel the hole getting bigger. "It-uh- It has no meaning, just forget it yeah?"

"I figured out my answer!" There was a hint of pride in the little voice and the blonde patted himself on the back for his innocence retaining comeback and the child seemed to have a short attention span.

"Oh, well what is it then? Un"

"I'm going to prove my worth." The big onyx eyes searched his face for any reaction; upon receiving silence and a blank stare he continued to try explain his meaning. "I'm not my brother's shadow anymore. I-I've got a chance!" Okay so his explanation skills needed some work. Deidara added that to the invisible checklist of life.

"So, you're taking this opportunity to better your chance of recognition by those around you, learn my awesomeness, and prove your worth to those who found fault in you and –uh, okay I get your idea."

The fluffy hair bobbed in agreement, once again hyped in his new take on his recruitment.

"Yes Deidara-sensei!" Sasuke's mood seemed contagious because now Deidara's face cracked into a grin, firmly grasped by his shoulder Sasuke was lifted to his feet and hurried to the exit of the cave.

"NOW! My student, we will begin your first ever ninja mission!" Wide eyes stared at the manically grinning blonde. "And your first mission is….. To sort out your style"

If Sasuke could of he'd of melted into a puddle, but the firm grasp on his shoulder prevented that.

"You, my dear student, must now look the part! SO! We will pack up and find the nearest town."

Now Sasuke was excited, in a matter of seconds anything and everything was put away while Deidara destroyed any evidence of life in the cave.

As they left the cave, heading to the small town Deidara knew was about he couldn't help but wonder.

Why had the Uchiha stopped looking for Sasuke so early when he was so precious to the clan… and what on earth possessed Itachi to leave his younger brother in the hands of a known associate and 'former' spy of Sasori, a famed puppeteer who created human puppets for his arsenal?


	3. Slime Well Dive

Kishimoto is the true awesomer than awesome spawner of the addictive naruto.

Thus I claim no ownership of Naruto

Ugh talk about hectic. Sorry for the long wait gets bludgeoned with a lobster owwies

I'd just like to thank some people; your comments keep me writing guys. Despite the current gap in chapter production '

No pairings have been decided yet if at all, but **if you have a particular pairing please do say** and I'll do a tally or something to decide. However I won't make it a sasusaku no offense but the early sakura made me hate the older sakura. Despite the fact she's nicer now, in a scary 'I love you but I like your pain more' manner.

I don't mind yaoi but I won't write anything hardcore if that's decided, because I don't know anything about that area and I'm not gonna try :p it will just sound amateur and slightly creepy.

I'm a complete noob, if there's a good way, I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I honestly didn't expect any xD I was writing to get the story line out of my head (that probably makes no sense) If this chapter is short for the amount of time it hasn't been up I can only apologize, It wasn't high in my list of to-dos that and I've been working in my part-time job like a giant clown was dancing at me...' please don't kill me…or take my cookies...take the clown. :3

* * *

Chapter 3- Slimy wells and Crumpled Papers.

"Okay Sasuke, try again" Fingers rapped on the smooth wood

Deep breaths, he's only a kid.

"Again" Patience pulled off, hallelujah. "Finally Sasuke! Un I was starting to think your chakra control was nonexistent"

"You don't tell me what to do! 'here animate this clay, oh but figure out how yourself!' stupid sensei." The small boy glared through his bangs at his 'annoying' sensei, still concentrating on his set task. Deidara just smirked at the raven prodigy and picked up his water, with a quick swig he set the bottle back down and lazily brought round his next task.

"Okay, un. You've completed 'moulding the chakra to animate' so we move onto the cooler stuff!" Yes… temptation is the best way to keep the kid loyal. "We, Sasuke-Chan are gonna' move you onto the blowing up bit!!" He waved his arms about to try and spur the rather stoic child to give him some reaction but another glare was just beamed at him from across the table. The little Raven opted for silence over excitement, knowing that his sensei had an unusual habit to get carried away. And when sensei got carried away art in its 'true' form rained down on its admirer. Sasuke had gradually gotten 

used to the odd tendencies over the past months but still felt uneasy when Deidara went on his artistic trips.

It was hard to believe he'd been there a year, but the more he stayed in his teacher company the quicker the days seemed to pass. He still missed his family and his home but what Deidara taught him was valuable and it would get him no where moping around for what he'd lost.

After he'd agreed to be Deidara's apprentice he had been dragged to get his outfit sorted. Being a seven year old, who was now classed as dead his clothing only had to suffice for training; and as it happened Deidara had found a good but simple short sleeved top and matching shorts. His shoes were fine and Deidara had plenty of spare weapons lying about so they didn't need to buy anything like that. But he was given a pair of silver goggles, which was very puzzling to the raven. After some badgering Deidara had later explained that some of the terrain they would be going through would be very volatile so he needed some protection for his eyes.

When Deidara had mumbled that statement anybody above the age of 7 would of immediately suspicious. However the little raven and his unstoppable mountain of trust were happy to follow his new teacher even if he used big words.

They'd then travelled for a little over 3 months before Deidara had picked the 'perfect' spot. The 'Spot' chosen of course was to be their base of operations, or so he told the small child trailing after him breathlessly. During the travels Sasuke had been set into his training, or as his teacher put it 'the path to artistic vision' and despite the little Uchiha's doubts about the eccentric blond he picked it up incredibly easily.

In the Uchiha compound he hadn't even learned a quarter as much as he did in the short stops across the countries they flitted through. But then again no one had bothered to teach him, and to be honest, why share the attention when the eldest is obviously what they wished for and more.

Once they reached the 'spot' Deidara had immediately used Sasuke's newly found knowledge to train him further what he had already knew, which, much to his disgust, was chakra.

From the past months he had learnt and mastered the leaf spin and the chakra to the foot training, and then even the water walking training, mostly to help him keep up with his sensei.

Soon during travelling the stops became less and less, until, finally they only stopped for necessities; the harsh regime was to help his stamina improve vastly for when he finally did get proper training, then there was at least a comfortable basis.

They were currently taking residence in a small forest on the outskirts of Iwa. And had been since they first found the sheltered area. Deidara setting up the base in an old unused temple. Not many came by the place, however Sasuke had the feeling they had more guests than his sensei led him to believe. The first hint of anything of the sort happened only a month after they're set up in the temple.

The little raven had been gathering clay for his sensei and upon arriving had found the temple bell to be twisting, that itself may not have been odd to a citizen or someone untrained in the ninja arts, 

but to Sasuke it was a sign someone had been sticking themselves to the bell. Why no one used the floors was a common thought that wandered into his mind, never the less it was a clue.

Sasuke sometimes wished he'd been born a Hyuuga instead. At least they could see through walls AND could activate it at an early stage. His sharingan had yet to develop and wouldn't do much good in catching the guests that flitted through the temple. Today however was apparently going to be lucky, as the boy had jogged back inside with the clay he actually bumped into their supposed house guest.

A tall menacing shadow loomed above him as he clattered to the floor, frantically trying to keep the clay from splattering across the old floorboards he had only scrubbed that morning. The man above just laughed humourlessly at the small body that was struggling to get back up.

With a slow unnerving grace the large man turned his sensei that had apparently seen all the collision. 'It was a pleasure Deidara-san, remember. It is to be as discreet as possible' the murmur barely reached Sasuke's ears but it rang through his head. But without a stutter in his step and with a swift twist the stranger of the trio strode out the door. "Well Sasu-chan, seen as you know the score, we'll get you started yeah!"

"Started sensei?"

"Yeah! Pronto un"

And slowly the realisation dawned upon him that perhaps not knowing the business about the place was probably far more comfortable than he had realised. With a slight anxiety he slipped into step with Deidara who was strolling to the back room. Quickly, he undid the seals that twisted angrily across the door and beckoned Sasuke in. "Here" He unrolled a piece of parchment and pointed harshly to a small town to the left of the Gousun River in North Iwa. "This is where we are going to hit yeah? It's a small town but it's the HQ of a group of criminals. The boss is beginning to become too influential and it's our job to make sure he doesn't fiddle in the nations politics any more…get my drift? Un"

An un-natural smile spread across the blondes face.

"The whole towns gonna be wiped off the map yeah."

* * *

Itachi crumpled up his fifth sheet of paper, tossing it viciously to the side. No matter what he wrote it seemed wrong. With a haph-hazard jerk he stumbled up from the chair weary and crossed the hall, slowly opening the door opposite his with delicacy, as if it was a sin to open it.

Washed colours stared back and toys still littered the floor. His mother still cleaned the room, adamant Sasuke would come home one day, the same child he was when he left. But she hadn't been right since he went. The medication calmed her but she was nothing of her former self.

Itachi's dead chuckle floated across the room. Uchiha's never had the best luck; he doubted such a thing would be possible, not in such a violent world. Now….

After so much planning, how could such a simple letter take so much time?

With that thought in mind the Eldest of the heirs padded as quietly as he entered, out. Trying to preserve what little they had left of his brother.

* * *

Numerous curses flew across Sasuke's mind, many aimed at the blonde idiot that claimed him as his sensei, who had thought that a test should not be a chore but a creative and thought-provoking path of development marking.

This was his lame ass excuse to get Sasuke to shed his first blood. This was the reason Sasuke was currently 'playing ninja' in a god-damn well.

A slimy hole that he was being lowered into by his chipper sensei who had casually told him that it would be stupid to take on a whole village head on. That instead, they should poison the only water supply the village had and THEN take on the ones that wouldn't get the hint and die.

Sasuke had a odd feeling Deidara was trying to help him find his 'Art,' He knew the lunatic was itching to blow the place up, all he had done since their issued mission was send Sasuke to the clay pit, which in Sasuke's time with him usually meant destruction was soon to follow.

"Sasuke, you finished down there?" hissed Deidara who had been watching for any trouble in the streets around.

"..yep" Sasuke had been finished pretty much as soon as he'd been lowered down. It was best to just let Deidara play it out as he wished.

"Good! We'll be back in 3 days yeah, plenty of time for the poison to take affect hmm" the littlest glanced wearily up at him as his feet touched solid ground again, waiting for the "Deidara's-super-cool-new-skill-speech"

"IN THAT TIME YOU WILL BE LEARNING….MY ART OF EXPLODING CREATION! YEAH"

Sasuke felt a little piece of his soul die at the sheer enthusiasm being aimed at his fragile being. But truth-be told he was happy that his Sensei at least waited till they left the town boundaries before trying to put 'The green beast' too shame.

* * *

Now I'm off to stare at some shiny posters that I wanna buy real bad 3 ciaossu!


End file.
